Christmas Balls: Festive 00Q Smut
by Sherlock'sThrobbingMember
Summary: Bond encounters Q on Christmas Eve, and Bond isn't happy with Q's choice of clothing. Smut ensues. (YES IT'S A TERRIBLE SUMMARY BUT MEH!) Hey this is my first smut on Fanfiction so all reviews are helpful! (it's a bit rushed sorry) This is not suitable for younger audiences. so don't read it kids, i don't want you being scarred.


_**This is going to be smut AND IT HAS A FREAKING CHEESY NAME!  
Because I wanted to. Okay so this is not suitable for younger audiences…I guess :D**_

_**~(^o^~) ENJOY (~^o^)~**_

Christmas Balls

Bond's house was quiet, it was dimly lit with the occasional lights that flickered in from other houses dancing across the pale walls. He sat in the small living room gazing into the dancing flames of the open fire, Bond sat transfixed on it, his mind clouded by memories of a certain quartermaster, who has snaked his way into the agents mind. At first innocent thoughts like Q at his desk, his voice whispering down his receiver. But now his mind wandered to images of Q sprawled out over his desk, begging for Bond's cock to be inside of him. The images would leave Bond flustered and with quite a large problem which he found hard to relieve, especially in the workplace.

Bond's attention was now focused on the quiet, mumbling of voices emanating from his hallway. The voices stopped and there was a loud knock on his door that echoed through the house. Bond sighed, pulling himself up from the chair he slowly walked down the hall to the large wooden door. Grasping the handle, he swung the door open and was greeted by a large group of people and to Bond's dismay began to sing.

'_O Christmas Tree! O Christmas Tree!  
Thy leaves are so unchanging;  
O Christmas Tree! O Christmas Tree!  
Thy leaves are so unchanging;  
Not only green when summer's here,  
But also when 'tis cold and drear….'_

The voices became background noise as the agent zeroed in on one of the singers, he smirked and cleared is throat and the group fell silent.

'Well, well' he started, Q's head shot up his eyes locking with the agents, 'Hello, Q'.

The group of singers turned to faced the flustered quartermaster, he smiled awkwardly as the carollers left him and moved to their next house.

'Q, seriously' he said looking down at the quartermasters attire

'One why are you carolling?' he paused to move in closer to him Bond could feel his willpower breaking when he was near him, it was only a matter of time.

'And two' Q flinched feeling Bond's hand run down his arm, 'What are you wearing?'

Q blushed he looked down at himself, he was wearing a very unflattering, bright red Christmas jumper.

'It's festive!' Q replied dropping his head to hide the blush spreading over his cheeks, 'Do you not like it?' he mumbled pulling on the hem of the jumper.

Bond paused. 'No', Q raised his head'

'What! Why don't you like-' Q gasped as Bond grabbed his wrist and pulled him the opened door which slammed behind them. Bond pushed Q up against the hallway,

'I don't like it' Bond whispered his lips resting next to the quartermasters ear, 'I want you to take it off'. His tongue darted out and licked the shell of Q's ear he felt the other man shiver at the touch. Q gasped as Bond bit down onto his ear lobe

'Aah!' Q choked out 'Bond…'

'Hmm', Bond smirked his hands snaked their way round Q's hips bringing them closer, 'That's very sensitive'.

'Bond', Q panted, 'What are you doing?'

'I've waited a long time for this.'

'For what?'

'Tonight', the quartermaster moaned as Bond bit down on the nape of his neck leaving a bright red mark 'Is going to be the night', Bond gazed into Q's eyes.

'That I take you' Bond kissed up the Jaw and whispered 'That I fuck you, hard'

Q moaned loudly, he felt Bond's hips grind into his.

'And by this reaction', Bond crashed their lips together in a passionate kiss, 'You're going to love it'.

Q licked his lips and kissed along the agent's jaw,

'Well by all means', Q pushed his hips into Bond's, 'Take me'.

Bond grunted wrapping his thin legs around his waist and stumbling to the bedroom, when they arrived Q was thrown onto the black sheets with Bond immediately over him.

'I want you' he whispered kissing and biting at the flustered quartermasters neck, 'every inch of your body, will belong to me'.

Q's hands found their way to the front of the agents shirt, unbuttoning it with ease. Bond shook it off pulling the jumper over Q's head throwing it to the side.

'If I ever see you in that again, it will not end well for you', he bit on Q's collarbone, the quartermaster bit his lip holding back a moan. Q knew this was wrong, but he loved the feeling of the agents warm lips on his cold, pale skin.

'If it ends like this', Q flipped them over his hand started to work on the fastening on the suit trousers, 'I might wear it more often'.

Q's fingers hooked into waist of the trousers, he smirked enjoying the fact Bond had decided not to wear underwear today.

'Were you planning on this Bond?' he took the agents half erect member in his hand and stroked it slowly. Bond arched his back wanting to feel more from the quartermaster

'Aah- Q don't- don't tease', Bond moaned. Q dropped his head, licking up the shaft of Bond's now fully erect cock. He dipped his tongue into the slit before he took the head of the others warm length in his mouth.

'Bloody hell Q!' The quartermaster hummed sending jolts of pleasure through Bond.

Q took his mouth off the engorged member and looked up at the dazed face of the agent.

'If you don't stop moving' he tugged hard on Bond's cock, 'You won't find out about my lack of a gag reflex'.

Bond watched in awe as Q's mouth took in the entire length of his member. He threw his head back in pleasure

'Fuck Q', he snaked his hands into the dark curls of the quartermaster feeling his head bob up and down on his cock.

'Q' Bond panted, 'I'm- I'm gonna-'. Q removed himself from the now slick length of the other man, Bond groaned.

'Well', he brought himself up onto his elbows, 'You're right, you still need to be prepared'.

He placed his hand on Q's growing bulge, Q sighed thrusting his hips upwards. Bond bit into Q's neck, he moved in closer and whispered in his ear

'Strip'.

Q blushed, his hands moved to unbutton his shirt, he removed hi shoes and begun to remove his trousers.

'That's a good boy, Q', Bond pulled on the others ear lobe, eliciting moans from him.

Q's hand trembled pulling down his trousers and underwear in one swift motion, he stood in front of the agent with his face hidden.

Bond took Q's hand and drew him over to the bed. 'Lie down', Q nodded, he rested his back on the bed opening his legs for the agent.

Bond leant over to the side table and retrieved a small red bottle of lubricant. He lathered his fingers in the wet substance and moved his hand down to Q's entrance.

'Bond', Bond could hear the quartermasters shallow breath, 'P- Please'.

The agent kissed down the pale thigh of the other, he pushed in the first finger slowly.

Q arched his back, clawing the bed sheets. 'Oh, oh god please bond quickly'

Bond obliged, he added a second finger and started to scissor him, stretching his tight hole. He hooked his fingers and he heard Q moan 'Oh g- Bond there. Hit there again.'

Bond smirked, finding Q's prostate again watching him writhe from such a small touch.

He added a third finger, thrusting them quickly inside his quartermaster quickly preparing him.

Q whined as Bond pulled his fingers, he felt empty although he knew what was coming.

Bond placed Q's knees on his shoulders, 'Are you ready?'

'Bond if you don't take me right now, I swear I will kill you'

Bond bent down kissing Q hard on the lips and slowly pushed the head of his cock into the other's entrance.

Q screamed, his back arched of the bed, he thrashed his head on the pillow.

'Does it hurt?' Bond stopped moving, worried for the quartermaster.

'N- No, please' Q begged 'More'.

Without any more reassurance Bond thrust into to him hard, he moaned loudly feeling the tight heat around him. He pulled himself out and pushed back in, starting a rhythm.

Q's dark hair clung to his forehead, his hand moved down to stroke hi neglected member, the other was wrapped around the agents neck. The quartermaster no longer knew what he was saying, all he could do was babble inherent curses into Bond's ear.

Bond thrust harder. The familiar warm feeling in the pit off his stomach.

He angled his thrusts to hit Q's prostate over and over again

'Bond, I'm close' Q shouted between muffled moans.

Bond hit into Q's sweet spot again and Q screamed, he came spilling the hot liquid over his stomach.

The agents thrusts became more erratic, he placed his hands on Q's hips bringing him into a kiss, he ran his tongue along the other's bruised red lips. Q opened his mouth allowing the agent's tongue to ravage his mouth. Bond screamed his vision turning white, he filled Q with his seed riding out his orgasm. Bond pulled out slowly and fell onto the bed next to Q. He traced his finger along the red mark on the quartermasters neck, 'This mark means you're mine', he kissed him gently on the cheek, 'and no one else's'.

Q smirked, 'Next time leave it somewhere more, inconspicuous'

Bond pulled Q into a tight embrace and pulled the sheets over them.

'It's past midnight' The quartermaster added, shuffling closer to Bond.

'Merry Christmas Bond', whispered Q tracing circles on the agents chest.

'Merry Christmas Q'.


End file.
